


I Thought It Was Just The Boys

by Regret_Pile



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, F/F, if I'm using that tag correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regret_Pile/pseuds/Regret_Pile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are all...fuzzy.  Merrill didn't realize.  As much fluff as it is smut, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought It Was Just The Boys

The question had been nagging at Merrill.  It was a stupid question.  She shouldn't ask it.  Of course, Isabela had taken it upon herself to teach Merrill about proper sailors' drinks.  And a tipsy elf is a bold elf.  Especially when she's sitting on a pretty girl's bed and there was just the two of them and that cot on the floor is optional, isn't it?

"Isabela?"

"Yes, kitten?"

Oh, she was calling her 'kitten' again.  Merrill loved hearing that.  She hoped it meant what she thought it meant.  But Isabela was like that with everyone, wasn't she?

"You, er, when we were out in the woods..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"When you went to make water..."

"Oh, kitten, I don't do that unless we've been together a good while and you ask very nicely."

"I'm not entirely sure I understand that.  What I wanted to ask is....er, ah...there's hair between your legs."

"Oh, yes, quite a bit.  Is that all?"

"I thought it looked like a lot."

Isabela smiled to herself.  "My, they really sheltered you at Sundermount, didn't they?"

Merrill blushed.  "I mean, I know humans and dwarves are hairy.  Not that that's bad.  I just, I thought it was just the boys."

"Some of the boys would like to think so as well."

Merrill was surprised at this.  The thick black thatch she glimpsed was so pretty.  So inviting.  It was like Isabela's sex was insisting on making its location known.  Oh dear, there were those thoughts again.  Isabela was just like that, Merrill reminded herself.  It wasn't like anything would happen between them.

All she said was, "That's silly."

"I certainly think so."

Merrill wanted to strip Isabela naked and see all her hair and bury herself in that dark forest between her thighs.  But Isabela was seated on a cushion on the floor, and Merrill was on the bed.  Isabela would have to get up eventually, Merrill supposed.  And then Merrill would be sleeping somewhere else.  Oh well.

Isabela smiled.  "You know, I'm hairy all over, really."  She sat down next to Merrill on the bed.  "Look at my forearms."

Sure enough, fine dark hairs coated the pirate's arm, from elbow to wrist.  It was so pretty.  Like grain on wood.

"And look--" she raised her arms up--"at these."  Dense black hair filled each armpit.  Merrill felt an unbidden rush of arousal.

"They're lovely," she blurted.

"Unshaven for ten years, kitten."

There was that word again. 'Kitten.'  There was Isabela on a bed, and Merrill on a bed, and the two of them on a bed together.

"I don't shave either," said Merrill.

Isabela smiled a little.  "Trust me, you wouldn't want to."  She put a hand on Merrill's knee.  "By the way, I'd like to ask you something."

"Y-yes?"

"In the woods, there.  You were peeking!"

"That's not a question."

"No, it's not."  Isabela's hand slid up Merrill's thigh, just an inch or so.  "Here's a question.  Would you like my hand here, or not, or somewhere else entirely?"

Merrill was bright red.  Isabela pulled her hand off.  "Sorry."

"No, no, put it back, I think, maybe, if you really want me, I mean you're beautiful--"

"Hush, Kitten."  Isabela kissed her.  First gently, with her lips nearly closed.  Then heavier, then full-mouthed, with their tongues dancing on each other.  Was this real life?

When Isabela pulled away, she smiled.  "I really do want you.  Calluses to cunt to clavicle to cheek."

"I, er, do have all of those."

Isabela undid her boots, and slid each off, slowly.  She placed her legs across Merrill's lap.  They were like her arms, all covered in wood-grain hairs, black and thick.  Merrill hesitated, then placed a kiss on one knee, feeling two or three hairs slide between her lips as she pulled away.

"Yes, they do deserve that, don't they?"  Isabela smiled, and began to unlace her corset.  As it fell away, her breasts swayed forward, then fell back to hang naturally.  There were, Merrill couldn't help but notice, a few hairs around each nipple.  Just slightly visible, if you were looking for them.  And she was.

Merrill didn't know what to say, besides "Those are nice."

"Look down," said Isabela.

There was a line of hair running from Isabela's navel to the waistband of her skirt.  It was like her body had given instructions on which direction the kisses were supposed to go.

"Are you very hairy, I mean, for a human, or a girl, sorry, is that rude, I don't know?"

"I am, kitten.  They make rude jokes about us Rivaini women.  None clever enough to repeat, honestly.  Most of my female lovers haven't had nearly as much as I did, except for the one dwarf.  Something Brosca."

"I like it."

"That was very, very obvious.  Shall I finish getting naked, so that you can properly like my body?"

Merrill nodded vigorously.  Isabela whipped off her skirt, and there was that black kudzu of a cunt.  Merrill smiled, and dove forward.  She licked down Isabela's strip of belly hair, then slipped her tongue inside the pirate.

This really was happening.


End file.
